


Meadows & Tussles

by strawbebbbie



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, did this for my english class assessment and thought i should post it, fem lawlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbebbbie/pseuds/strawbebbbie
Summary: light and l get into a fight, wherein l realises something important
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 5





	Meadows & Tussles

This was it. She knew what she had to do.

Light’s sword hovered over the other woman’s throat. She watched, transfixed, as the woman underneath her swallowed and her sword almost touched skin. She could feel it wailing, wanting to do what it was made to, to end its first life.

This was it. She _knew_ what she had to do.

Why wasn’t she doing it?

“What have you done to me?” she panted, a snarl painting her pretty face. “What spell have you put on me, witch?”

Why _couldn’t_ she do it?

L stared, her black pupil-less eyes searching, until she finally looked away, seemingly having found what she was looking for. She turned her head to the side, bared neck dangerously close to her sword. To anyone else, she would have looked expressionless, but the young woman could see the upwards twitch of her lips, a quiet joy painting the lines of her face.

Anger bubbled up inside her. It built and built and she saw _red_. How dare she? How dare this woman, this _witch_ , stroll into her life with nary a care as to how violently she had sent it into turmoil? How dare she parry her verbal strikes and not only that but _return_ them, wit for wit, blow for blow. How dare she accuse her of countless crimes, and how dare she be right.

And now, how dare she _smile_ as if she _knew_ she wasn’t a threat, as if she weren’t in danger?

The anger bubbled over and before she knew it, her pretty red lips pulled back into a snarl; all semblance of the self-control she prided herself on lost as she threw her sword to the side, pulled back her fist and _struck_.

-

L barely had time to react before a fist connected with her face. She had managed to turn her head slightly before she hit her, so it had only gotten her cheek, instead of her nose. The pain brought her back to reality, away from the realisation that this passionate, fiery woman who held her affections, returned them. She shook her head, eyes narrowing as she glared up at her.

This was a fight. This was a fight with _Light_.

This was familiar.

She slid up and away from where her friend’s arms were previously caging her, using the woman’s weight against her; planting a kick on her chest and pushing her off. She picked up the sword and tossed it further away, quickly shifting into a capoeira stance as her companion recovered from the kick and swung back with one of her own.

The two tussled and wrestled in the grass, but their previous fights were tame in comparison to this. When the younger woman broke L’s cheekbone, all inhibitions were lost. Hair pulling, biting, scratching, nothing was off the table. Affections (not love, can’t be love, not yet) or not, the other woman, you know, _tried to kill her_. She is _not_ getting away without at least a broken bone.

They finally broke apart when L managed to pin her, sitting on her chest and refusing to move no matter how much the brunette struggled. The anger in her eyes was burning; her face painted into a sneer, bruises already forming, scratches lining her face, and covered in dirt. She couldn’t help but feel a small amount of pride. She always does, when she manages to get her friend to drop the constant mask she wears. The constant lies, the acting, the normalcy she pretends to have disappear when they fight, and she becomes just as feral as the rest of them. It’s _thrilling_.

“Are you done?” she asked, staring down at the brunette woman with that look of hers that many have called disturbing and frog-like.

“Fuck you,” Light spat, still struggling to push her off. A sigh escapes her. She thought now that they’d fought, maybe they could have one (1) civilised conversation, but perhaps that was too much to ask. Guess she’ll just have to skip ahead to the questioning. “Why did you try to kill me?”

She stilled. Slowly, she turned her head towards L, calculation and consideration in her eyes as she searched her face. A frown overtook her face. “Why aren’t you mad?” she returned with a question of her own.

At this, L tilted her head. Would it be too soon, considering the first thing Light did upon realising she her feelings for L, was punch her? But then, some people (people not worth listening to) would call getting into a fistfight a few hours after meeting would be ‘too soon’.

“Well,” she began, realising she’d been staring for a bit too long, “I am still alive, am I not?” It was an admittedly weak argument, but they weren’t very far from their campsite, and it’s possible their party had seen all of that. A quick scan of her surroundings proved her to be correct, as she spotted a petite blonde woman, a tanned man with blue hair and a tall black lady standing at the edge of the meadow.

She considered pretending they weren’t there, but it was too late as the Light’s eyes had followed her gaze. Her eyes widened as she saw them, and quickly took advantage of the black-haired woman’s surprise to push her off and sit up, trying to tidy her appearance.

The black-haired woman’s eyes followed her movements, and she looked back at their groupmates. She bit back a sigh. Her companion would most certainly not be open to a confession of feelings in front of them.

L stood, walking over to the discarded sword and picking it up. The brunette had stopped her preening to watch her, wariness in her eyes as L picked up the sword.

She walked back over to her, and held out the sword to Light, who, after a moment’s hesitation took it. She stuck out her hand, “Come on. Let’s go home.”

She stared at L’s outstretched hand, cradling her sword to her chest.

Light took it.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> had an assessment for my english class where we had to write a narrative with conflict between two characters. i wrote it with fem!lawlight in mind but i didn't use their names in the actual assessment so i had to edit it, so sorry if it's a bit messy lol (it's almost 1am here and i'm not the best editor even on my good days). anyway, hoped you guys liked it. thinking of continuing into a full-blown au.
> 
> (the blue-haired guy is ryuk and the black woman is rem, bc u can pry my black!rem hc from my cold dead hands)


End file.
